


Stoned Heart

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey could I request a Stoner!Dean and Stoner!Cass fic? Castiel comes home from a trip with his parents and goes to hang out with Dean, who is really high when he gets there, and Dean try’s to make a move, but Cass freaks out because they only do things when they’re high and Dean doesn’t remember it while Cass slowly fell in love with him. Ends in some smut…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned Heart

Warnings: Smut, fluff, mentions of drug use, Stoner!Dean, Stoner!Cas, Destiel

Fic:

Vacations were nice, but spending that much time with your parents could be stressful. Cas dropped his bags on his bed and practically ran for the front door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cas’ dad yells from the living room.  
"I’m just going to see a friend!“ Cas yells back and shuts the door behind him before his dad has a chance to protest. Cas’ parents didn’t approve of his relationship with Dean. They said he was a bad influence, and they didn’t even know the half of it. If they knew about the drugs and the things he and Dean did together… well, Cas didn’t want to think about that.

Cas pulled his coat tight around him as the cold air nipped at his skin. Thankfully, Dean’s house was just two streets over, so the walk was short. Cas walked up the driveway, trailing his fingers along the shiny, black ‘67 Impala parked there, which signified that Dean was home.

Dean was usually home alone. His dad wasn’t a very present figure in Dean’s life and his brother was often at the library or studying for tests with friends. Cas knocked on the door.

He waited, and waited, and waited some more. The cold air was starting to make his teeth chatter. Cas shifted from foot to foot, trying to keep warm before knocking again. After a few minutes, he heard sounds coming from inside the house. It sounded like someone was knocking over everything in their way.

The door opened to reveal Dean in a pair of jeans and a black, tight fitting t-shirt that showed off all of his muscles. "Hey, Cas! When did you get back? I thought you were on vacation,” Dean says as he stands in the doorway. His pupils are dilated and the smell of marijuana wafts out the door to meet Cas’ nose.

“I just got back a little while ago. I thought we could hang out, but if you’re busy I can leave,” Cas offers.

“Busy? No, come in!” Dean says brightly as he grabs the arm of Cas’ coat and tugs at him lazily. Cas gives in easily and let’s Dean pull him inside. Dean shuts the door before leading Cas down to the basement. “There’s pizza if you want some, or burgers somewhere, or if you want something a little stronger…” Dean says, his words trailing off at the end as he picks up a joint and offers it to Cas.

“No thanks, not tonight,” Cas says, gently pushing Dean’s hand away.

“Ok, awesome! More for me!” Dean says as he plops down on the sofa. “How was the trip?” Dean asks.

“It was fine,” Cas says, not going into detail because dean won’t remember it anyway, “the flying was the best part.”

Dean begins laughing hysterically. "Dude, flying is the worst. You’re trapped in a box way up in the air, if that thing falls, you’re screwed,“ Dean says.

"I don’t know,” Cas retorts, “I’ve always found something exhilarating about it.”

“There’s something exhilarating about you,” Dean says with the most serious tone he can muster.

“Dean,” Cas responds in a warning tone. Dean moved closer to Cas and tried to pull Cas towards him. “Dean, stop, not tonight,” Cas says in a panic. He pushes Dean’s hands away from him.

“Oh, yeah, ok. Sorry,” Dean says as he slides away from Cas.

“Come here,” Cas says, holding out his arms. Dean moves closer until Cas is able to reach him and pull him so that Dean’s head rested against Cas’ chest. “Go to sleep,” Cas whispers gently. Dean mumbles some incoherent words before drifting off to sleep.

Cas wrapped one arm around Dean and carded the fingers of his other hand through Dean’s hair. Dean always got like this when he was high, but when he woke up in the morning, he never seemed to remember what had happened. Cas, on the other hand, never forgot.

The first time it happened, the two of them had been getting high in Dean’s basement. There was one piece of pizza left and they both reached for it at the same time. When their fingers brushed, it was like a jolt of electricity coursing through Cas’ body. A brush of the fingers led to holding hands, which led to exploring each other’s bodies, which led to kissing.

It had been wonderful. Every sensation heightened, every movement slow and almost lazy. Cas had fallen asleep in Dean’s arms, but when he woke up, Dean was on the opposite side of the couch.Cas never mentioned what had happened and Dean never brought it up.

The next time they got stoned together, they started laughing about some stupid infomercial on the TV and all of the sudden, Dean’s lips were on Cas’. Cas hadn’t even realized how much he wanted it to happen again until it was actually happening. In the morning, Dean was once again on the opposite side of the couch.

This happened over and over again and the more it happened, the more Cas’ feelings for Dean grew. To Cas, Dean was more than just a friend, but Dean didn’t seem to feel the same way. Cas was in love. As dumb as it was to be in love with someone who only showed you affection when they were high, Cas couldn’t deny it.

The sound of Dean’s breathing was comforting to Cas. Even if Dean didn’t love him back, Cas still had these marijuana induced moments with him, sparse as they were. With his arms wrapped tightly around Dean, Cas’ eyelids grew heavy and he soon drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, things were different. Cas didn’t wake up with Dean across the sofa from him, he woke up with Dean hovering over him. Dean’s face was so close to Cas’ that Cas could see each shade of green that totaled up the emerald color of Dean’s eyes. “Dean?” Cas asks, confused, “what are you doing?”

“All night?” Dean responds.

“Dean, I really don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Cas responds.

“Last night, did you hold me like that the whole time?” Dean clarifies.

“Um, well,” Cas begins nervously. He runs his fingers through his hair and shrugs his shoulders, “yeah, I guess.”

“You were completely sober?” Dean asks.

“Yes …” Cas replies cautiously.

“And you did that, not me?” Dean asks.

“I’m so sorry Dean,” Cas blurts out, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I should probably go now, my parents will wo…”

“You think you made me uncomfortable? I was worried I was making you uncomfortable,” Dean says, cutting Cas off.

“What?” Cas asks, it’s the only word he can think of.

Dean doesn’t say a word. He just presses his lips to Cas’ and Cas responds easily. Dean licks Cas’ bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Cas complies and Dean’s tongue slips into Cas’ mouth. Cas’ hands wrap around to Dean’s back and the base of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer.

This is a whole new experience for Cas. Sure, they had made out before, but never while they were sober. Every sensation felt more real and honest. Cas wanted to run his hands over Dean’s body and commit every inch of it to memory, just in case this never happened again.

One of Dean’s hands wraps in Cas’ hair while the other trails along Cas’ side. “I wasn’t sure you’d want me when you weren’t stoned,” Dean mumbles against Cas’ lips.

Cas places a hand on either side of Dean’s face and pushes him away slightly so that he can look Dean in the eye. “Of course I want you Dean,” Cas says, “I, um … I . . .”

“I like you too,” Dean finishes. A smile spreads across both of their faces before Cas pulls Dean back down towards him. Their lips crash together again.

Cas’ hands trail down Dean’s back and find the hem of his shirt. He tugs at the material. Dean moves to sit on the couch, pulling Cas with him. He only breaks the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, allowing Cas to pull of his jacket and shirt at the same time.

Cas runs his hands along Dean’s chest, feeling the muscle beneath his bare skin. Dean’s lips find the spot where Cas’ shoulder meets his neck and sucks the skin between his teeth. Cas moans and can feel himself getting hard. He shifts and Dean smiles against his skin. Dean’s hands trail down Cas’ sides until he reaches Cas’ pants.

“Are you sure you want this?” Dean asks. Cas nods and his hands trail down to the button of Dean’s jeans and undoes them. Dean undoes Cas’ belt and pulls it from Cas’ body. Dean’s fingers fumble with the button of Cas’ pants before getting them undone and slipping his hand in Cas’ boxers.

Dean takes Cas’ length in his hand and strokes it. Cas sighs at the feeling and hooks his fingers in Dean’s waistband, pushing the material down and allowing Dean’s hardened cock to spring free. In an awkward movement, Dean pulls his jeans and boxers off and throws them to the floor.

Cas’ pants and boxers fall to the floor next, leaving them both exposed to each other. “Cas,” Dean whispers as he wraps an arm around Cas’ waist. Dean pushes Cas so that he lays on his back, Dean above him. Cas tangles one hand in Dean’s dirty blonde hair and his other hand wraps around to Dean’s back.

Dean reaches down between their bodies and wraps his large hand around his cock and Cas’, Dean’s cock pressed against the underside of Cas’. Cas moans and rocks his hips up towards Dean, their cocks sliding against each other and creating a delicious friction.

Cas pulls Dean towards him again, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss as Dean thrusts his hips towards Cas. Precum leaks from both of their tips, making it easier for them to slide past each other.

“Dean,” Cas grunts as both his and Dean’s thrusts become more erratic. Dean drags his teeth along Cas’ bottom lip before moving his lips back to Cas’ neck. Dean bites down as he cums, just hard enough to leave a light mark on Cas’ skin.

Cas cums soon after, moaning Dean’s name as he spills himself in Dean’s hand. Dean’s lips find Cas’ again before he rests his forehead against Cas’. Cas begins laughing hysterically.

“What’s so funny?” Dean asks.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d remembered the things we’ve done,” Cas replies. 

Dean chuckles. “How could I forget?” he asks before capturing Cas’ lips with his once again.


End file.
